Asuma Sarutobi
He is the son of the Third Hokage. He is also the leader of Team Asuma. He had a Child with Kurenai Yuhi. He is known as Uncle Asuma to Konohamaru Sarutobi. Jutsu # Chakra Blade: Straight Line # Fire Style: Burning Ash # Flying Swallow # Flying Swallow Barrage # Raigo: Thousand Hand Strike # Trembling Sky Fist # Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu # Wind Style: Jade Hurricane Training Sparring with a top partner will only help to make them stronger so you will actually by doing them a favor by fighting hard. You and I are going to spar right now. And if you are able to strike me even once then all of you will pass. Once more you have a whole hour to land that blow and if you can't hit me Choji then not only will you be sent back to the Academy but Shikamara and Ino will to. Think of me as your enemy and attack for yoursake as well as theres. Transform your kindness into strength. Change in Chakra Nature Training Now try sending your Chakra into the blade. To activate it, imagine your chakra splitting in two and grinding against each other. Just as if you were finely sharpening the blade between the two halves of your Chakra. The Wind change in Nature is best suited to close and medium range combat. Visualization Training Get a Mental Image of your Wind Chakra and throw them. This is visualization training to increase the accuracy of your Wind Chakra. The holes you made tell me you were imaging that trees destruction. When you should have been imagining Wind Chakra. Your minds were distracted from the chakras lighter sharper nature. In other words the more your distracted the bigger the hole. It's not about how many you throw focus on the image each and every time. Be precise with your Wind Chakra. Students # Shikamaru Nara # Choji Akimichi # Ino Yamanaka # Ino Yamanaka(Genjutsu World) # Naruto Uzumaki # Sora Training Episodes #Writhe #The Two Kings #True Kindness Weapons Chakra Blades: They are forged from a special type of metal that can actually absorb the bearers Chakra Nature. Missions # Protect the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire # Find and eliminate Sora's father Kazuma. # Investigate what is behind this Attack on a Border Village. # Find and Capture Sora for a Assassination Attempt on the 5th Hokage. # Anyone you see that is of Chuunin Rank or higher tell them to come to the main Power Station. The Village is at risk. Origin Asuma is one of the Jounin Ninja whose job it is to train new ninja teams. He is the son of the third Hokage and uncle to Konohamaru. Despite being a leader of a team of Genin and a high class jounin himself, he was not always cleared headed man as he is seen to be. As a teenager, Asuma left Konoha after an argument with his father and become one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. After some time had passed and several missions took place, he grew close to the others and became good friends with everyone in the group. Chiriku was perhaps the closest of those friends and would later become the head of the temple. This friendship would not last long though as Asuma was forced to kill one of his own team mates in order to protect his father, the Hokage. Returning home, Asuma still wears a sash with the emblem of the Twelve Guardian Ninja and while the group had placed a bounty of 35 million Ryo on his head for his treachery. Asuma became a Jounin and began training students at the college as well as doing various missions for Konoha. Personality Asuma was typically a laid-back individual, and did not get himself involved in things unless absolutely necessary, as seen when he decided not to help save Hinata Hyūga during the Chūnin Exams. He was a heavy smoker but despite this, he would abruptly break the habit under certain circumstances, such as when his father died, or learned that Kurenai was pregnant. Not always seeing eye to eye with his father, Asuma later came to respect his father's role as Hokage: referring to him as a great father, and was proud to have been born into the Sarutobi clan. About seven years before the start of the series, he had a disagreement with his father and left Konoha to pursue his personal interests. During his absence, he became one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, a group that protected the Land of Fire's Feudal Lord, indicated by the sash on his waist. During this time he developed a strong friendship with the monk Chiriku, who would go on to become the head monk of the Fire Temple. Prior to returning to Konoha to resume active military duty, he accumulated a bounty of 35 million ryō on the black market, something he seemed to be particularly proud of. After returning to the village, resumed his jōnin duties. About twelve years after the Nine-Tails' attack, seeing his classmate fall into deeper self-pity from losing Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara, Asuma, along with Might Guy and Kurenai decided to speak with the Third Hokage, voicing their disapproval of Kakashi being in Anbu with such bitterness and suggested instead that he be re-assigned as Jōnin sensei in the hopes of restoring Kakashi's kindness. Appearance Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. As a genin, he wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue and black collar over chain-mail armour, along with a simple white vest, a pair of black pants, and a white belt. In the anime, it was shown that while he was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, he wore a simple long sleeved shirt with bandages on the arms, pants, that sash denoting he was a guardian and a jacket with a fur collar. He also had his trench knives with him at that point. Abilities Asuma was a highly talented and powerful Jōnin-level shinobi, having even once been part of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve — an elite hand-picked team which served to protect the Land of Fire's Feudal Lord, a role which later earned him a bounty of 35,000,000 ryō. During Orochimaru's Invasion of Hidden Leaf, he was able to kill nine Hidden Sound ninja — who were noted to have been Chūnin-level or above — with very little effort. Assisted by his student, Shikamaru, he could also fight on par with Hidan: a powerful member of Akatsuki while also protecting his team using his skill set. He also established a great record in military prowess — something which many upcoming shinobi greatly admired. Asuma had the ability to use both Fire Styleas well as Wind Style chakra nature jutsu. He would mainly use his wind-nature manipulation abilities in combination with his trench knives to increase their lethality. When tutoring Naruto Uzumaki about wind-natured chakra, Asuma explained that enhanced with it by someone with an affinity for Wind Style, the trench knives possessed enough striking power to pierce through rock. Asuma was also well-versed in ranged wind jutsu, such as the Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu. In the anime, it was shown that he could use his wind chakra to levitate his trench knives and control them remotely. His proficiency with Fire Style techniques was demonstrated mainly through his use of the Burning Ash jutsu to breathe out a cloud of superheated ash capable of causing third-degree burns. Because it was ash and not flame, the attack remained in the air around the target, and therefore remained potent for a longer period of time. The ash was in fact gunpowder, which could be ignited for a devastating explosion causing intense damage. Asuma was hailed as Konoha's foremost skill in the village with close-ranged melee combat. His battle style revolved mainly around taijutsu, combined with his special trench knives to create a melee-type fighting style. These knives are made of a special metal that is capable of easily being infused with chakra. With his Flying Swallow, he could extend the blades with his chakra to injure an enemy several feet out of the blade's physical range, as well as increasing the cutting power of the blades to the point of easily slicing through trees, rocks and even iron. He was also physically strong enough to counter one of Kisame Hoshigaki's attacks using his trench knives. Story Arcs Chunin Exams Asuma was assigned to Team 10 which consisted of a young group of Genin. Members of the team included Ino Yamanaka, a young female ninja with a mind technique, Shikamaru Nara, a genius with a lazy attitude, and Choji Akimichi, a fierce fighter who loved to eat. We do not see much of his training as the manga and anime focuses on Team 7 but we see his students in action for the first time during the Chunin exams. The three students would pass the first portion of the Chunin Exams which required them to cheat on a written exam. During the second portion which would throw teams against each other in a wooded area, the team would encouter Sakura under attack by the Sound Ninja. At first Choji and Shikamaru did not want to help but after Ino dived into attack, the others followed her into battle. It was here for the first time we saw Team 10 working together with their training paying off, but were no match for the sound Ninja but had bought enough time for Sasuke to wake up now with his cursed mark in full power. Shikamaru suggested that Team 10 retreat and leave the fight as the overpowered Sasuke was enough to decimate the Sound Ninja. Team 10 passed the second exam and were sent into the third round which would consist of one on one battles between the surviving teams. Ino would have to face off against her long time friend Sakura, Shikamaru would have to fight Kin of the Sound Village, and Choji would have to fight the last of the Sound Ninja. Choji was worried about his battle ahead and Asuma took him aside and swore nothing would happen to him, if the battle was to go wrong he and the other Jounin would step in to help. Asuma also offered Choji that if he tried that he would take the team out to an all you can eat buffet on him as an extra incentive. Choji lost his battle and Ino fell into a draw with Sakura. Shikamaru would be the only one to win his battle and go onto the last portion of the Chunin exams. The final round came and Shikamaru found himself facing of against Temari and while it looked as if he would win his match against the Sand Genin, he quickly quit as he claimed that he would not have enough Chakra for the next match. Despite the fact he gave up, Shikamaru would later be made into a Chunin because of his actions in this battle. As the final match began between Sasuke and Gaara, Konoha was invaded by the Sand and Sound Villages and an all out war broke out. Shikamaru was sent along with Sakura and Naruto to track down Sasuke, who had followed one of the attackers into the woods. Along the way Shikamaru says that they are being followed, letting the rest of the group to go ahead as he will slow down the trackers. Now faced with eight Sound Ninja, Shikamaru traps them all when a ninth ninja appears as Shikamaru runs out of Chakra. It looks as if the group of Sound Ninja are going to kill him when Asuma appears and takes out all nine without even a scratch. Taking the tired and weakened Shikamaru back to Konoha, they discover that Naruto has defeated Gaara and the invasion has been driven back. He later learned of the 3rd Hokage's death, and was seen attending the funeral. Strangers In The Village Asuma and Kurenai are seen later after the invasion walking in the village when they come across Kakashi, who asks If they are on a date. Neither one answers as Kakashi turns to see that a group that was behind the trio a minute ago had suddenly disappeared. Kakashi tells the two of them to keep their eyes open. A while later, Asuma and Kuernai find two strangers as they reveal themselves to be Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, members of the Akatsuki who have come for Naruto. Asuma readies himself for battle as the group fights. Asuma manages to get a lucky attack on Kisame and catches him across the face with one of his knives, but the battle soon turns against him. Asuma and Kuernai are nearly hit by Kisame’s Water Shark Missile Technique when Kakashi uses the same technique to block the attack. Now the three ninja of Konoha face the two rouge ninja. Kakashi is struck down by Itachi’s Superior Eye Technique and once again Asuma and Kurenai find themselves in trouble. But then Mighty Guy arrives and starts to tell Asuma and Kurenai how to fight someone who has a Sharingan after training with Kakashi all these years. He tells them never to look into their eyes and to judge their movements by their feet or body. Asuma, now able to get the upper hand, causes the two rouge ninja to flee before anymore Konoha ninja arrive. Choji The Brave Shikamaru was picked to lead a team to find Saskue after he went rouge and was on his way to join Orochimaru, one of the main attackers during the Invasion of Konoha. Before Choji set out, Asuma gave him a dressing down saying he spends to much time eating and not enough time training. Choji almost died in his battle against Jirobo, one of Orochimaru’s men, but Choji won when he had to use some of his family’s secret pills in order to win. After the battle, Choji went to Asuma and asked for intense training so he would never have to use the pills again but would be able to beat anyone on his own. Asuma agreed and the two began their training. Shortly after this, Asuma and Kurenai were sent on a mission to question Mizuki. He was being held at the Leaf Village Maximum Security Prison. Upon arriving, the two found themselves greatly outnumbered as the inmates had all broken out. Fujin and Raijin, the Legendary Stupid Brothers, were among the inmates, and even though they fought well, the two were soon overcome by the sheer number of rioting prisoners. They where later rescued and recovered in Konoha. Post-Time Skip and Training Asuma made his Part II début standing at the Third Hokage's grave, where he commented on how he was finally beginning to understand what the Third had taught him. Asuma confessed that he'd always been detached from Konoha, but after seeing how his father sacrificed himself for the village, he was now proud to be a member of the Sarutobi clan. Later, when Naruto began training to master wind chakra, he came to Asuma, who was also a wind-type user, for help. Asuma agreed to give him pointers, if he agreed to pay for his team's next meal which, Naruto forgot, included Choji. Later Asuma and Kurenai engaged in a friendly competitive battle to test their strengths. Despite his taijutsu prowess and valient efforts, he was ultimately no match for Akiza and her genjutsu. She effortlessly evades all of his attacks and ultimately defeats him, humiliating him in front of the entire village. Finally, she used her powers to knock him unconconcious on his knees with his rear protruding upward. The entire crowd, including his students, laughed and mocked Asuma. Kurenai proceeds to exit the cental arena, leaving a humiliated and bent-over Asuma laying on the ground in pain. Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, when Team Kakashi returned to Konoha from their failed mission, he recognised a young monk named Sora from the Fire Temple who accompained them back. He invited Sora and the boys of the Konoha 11 to join him at a restraunt to have a guys day. Some time after, he revealed to Sora that he knew his father and that he killed him for trying to kill the Hokage. An enraged Sora tried to attack him, only failing as a few Anbu members got in his way and Sora stormed off. Later, the Konoha was attacked by members of Furido 4-man Team, reviving many shinobi. Asuma recognised some of the revived shinobi from the twelve guardian ninjas, who planned on using a powerful technique to destroy Konoha. He fought Kitane and ultimately overpowers him. With the three members of Furido's 4-Man Team killed, the leader, Furido, remained. Asuma finds out that Fūrido was Kazuma, Sora's father, the man Asuma thought he killed. Kazuma then releases the seal on Sora he embedded on him over 15 years ago revealing Sora to be a Psudo-Jinchuriki of the nine tails. Asuma engages Kazuma in battle, and later with Sai's help, Asuma finished Kazuma off. Ultimately, Naruto is able to stop Sora by releasing the nine tails' chakra sealed inside him. When the invaders didn't succeed, Sora having came to his senses, departed from Konoha. Afterwards, Asuma was seen playing shogi with Shikamaru. Niju Shotai Formation Asuma was teamed up with Shikamaru, Kotetsu Hagane, and Izumo Kamizuki as members of the Nijū Shōtai. His team, along with the entire group, was ordered to search for and, if possible, capture a pair of Akatsuki members who had entered the Land of Fire. Asuma and his team eventually tracked down the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, at a Bounty Station, where they quickly discovered that Hidan was immortal after their first attack.Despite this knowledge, Asuma engaged in combat with Hidan. Asuma managed to evade most of Hidan's attacks, however, Hidan doesn't seem to show any sign of weakness. As the battle dragged on, Asuma chakra supply was slowly depleted, while Hidan kept his unrelentless assault. The situation worsened, when Hidan's counter-attack resulted in him becoming 'linked' to Asuma through a ritual. Hidan assumed a Grim Reaper-like form, causing any bodily damage to Hidan to be shared with Asuma, while at the same time not hindering Hidan at all since he is immortal. Some quick thinking by Shikamaru managed to break Hidan's ritual, allowing Asuma to decapitate him with his chakra-extended trench knives. Surprisingly, Hidan's severed head started to talk, uttering expletives at Asuma and then Kakuzu for not helping him. Kakuzu finally stepped in as he admonished his partner for letting his guard down, and sewed Hidan's head back onto his body. With his body restored, Hidan resumed the ritual, and impaled himself in the abdomen, which transfered the same blow to Asuma. Asuma succumbed to the excrutiating pain, while Hidan seems unfazed. With the situation seems bleak for him and his teammates, Asuma relinquished his pride and and pleaded Hidan to spare his teammates, much to the shock of Izumo, Koetsu, and Shikamaru. Hidan simply ridiculed Asuma on how pathetic he looked- a prideful Jounin begging for mercy. Disgusted, Hidan resolved to kill Asuma and strip him of his dignity; he stabbed himself in the knee, follow by stomach, and then lastly, the heart. These consecutive blows proved to be quite fatal. Thsee blows did not instantly kill Asuma, but they werestill quite fatal. With his victory, Hidan laughed and mocked the Niju Shotai as when their leader. Asuma, suffered a humiliating defeat where he is lying unconscious in a disgraceful pose where it appears as if he is prostrating. The rest of Team 10 arrived as back-up, which, combined with a telepathic call from Pain, forced the Akatsuki duo to leave. Before dying, Asuma left some parting words with his students, and smoked one last cigarette.Later, while Shikamaru exacted revenge upon Hidan for killing Asuma, Asuma appeared before Shikamaru, and congratulated him for finally defeating the immortal. After entrusting his Will of Fire to Shikamaru, Asuma disappeared in a puff of cigarette smoke just before his student finished off Hidan with a huge explosion. Also, in his memory from the flashback, Shikamaru was finally able to understand who the "King" of Shōgi was in the real world. It is the next generation of shinobi, like Asuma's and Kurenai's unborn child, and how they would learn to care and live peacefully by the great shinobi in the present day. That was why Asuma entrusted his baby to Shikamaru, as apprentice and future sensei. Fourth Shinobi World War In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Asuma was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces. He was later mobilised alongside Hizashi Hyūga and Dan Katō. Informed by Dan of their current situation, he stated that he had an ominous feeling of what was to come. Relocating to the Land of Lightning's coast, Asuma emerged from the sea amongst the White Zetsu Army and a few other reincarnated shinobi, before engaging the opposing First Division. Confronting Chōza Akimichi with Dan initially, he soon separated from them and began fighting other shinobi, engulfing several in an enormous explosion. Asuma is later confronted by his former students where he praised them on their growth before he engaged them in combat. Moving involuntarily, Asuma attempted to provide what assistance he could by advising them on the best methods to counteract his attacks. Although hesitant, Shikamaru and Ino are able to fight regardless of their reluctance to harm their teacher, but Chōji could not bring himself to attack his beloved teacher. This created an opportunity for Asuma to use his Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique, however, Ino managed to push Chōji out of the path of the attack. Asuma tried in vain to provoke Chōji, and even went as far as to call him fat, yet ultimately forced his comrades to come to his aid once again. Ino took control of Chōji's body in order to fight Asuma in his place, but when she attempts to press the importance of their actions to Chōji, Asuma exploited her distraction by attacking with his Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning technique. Chōza, however, dived in front of the attack, protecting them from harm and finally providing Chōji with the necessary motivation after remembering the oath he swore as the next head of the Akimichi. Observing Chōji's new found confidence and metamorphosis, Asuma happily encouraged them to defeat him. Overcome by Ino and Shikamaru's combined efforts, Asuma was unable to avoid Chōji's attack and was sent flying into a nearby cliff, where he is ironically immobilised with his previous weapons. After complimenting his students' on their perfect formation he thanked them, before being completely bound and sealed by the Sealing Team. Asuma was later reanimated by Kabuto Yakushi during the Fourth Great Ninja War as a military weapon for the Akatsuki's side. However, his students faced and managed to defeat him, allowing Asuma to be sealed, and later his soul was sent back into the afterlife after the Reanimation jutsu was finally ended. Legacy Though somewhat understated, the legacy Asuma left behind was one of great value. Within Hidden Leaf, and the wider shinobi world he left a sterling record of military prowess which many young Konoha shinobi look up to, wanting to emulate. He is also forever recognised for this prowess having been selected as one of the twelve people deemed strong enough to protect the leader of their country. Though initially also confused about the role of the Hokage and the Will of Fire which his father told him of, Asuma came to understand all of these in time and also came to appreciate his father, and the role the Hokage played in protecting the villagers. Along with this, Asuma was also responsible for training the current generation of the famed Ino-Shika-Cho trio who are the future leaders of their respective clans as well as completing the all-important ceremony concerning the three clans and the Sarutobi. He was also integral in assisting Naruto with his chakra nature training with Wind Style. Asuma left behind lover Kurenai Yūhi whom he fathered a child with. This child he views as his "king" whom he asked his student Shikamaru to protect with his dying breath. --Trivia-- -Asuma's hobby was to play shōgi. -The name "Asuma" means "true tomorrow" -Asuma's favourite pharase was "not right now!". -Asuma had sompeleted 712 official missions in total:111 D-rank,193 C-rank,217 B-rank,178 A-rank,20 S-rank. - Asuma has a habit of using lots of shogi motifs referring to Shikamaru as a knight and himself as a gold general Battles # Asuma vs. Itachi Uchiha # Asuma vs. Kisame Hoshigaki # Asuma vs. Fujin and Raijin # Asuma vs. Kazuma # Asuma vs. Sora # Asuma vs. Kitane # Asuma vs. Hida Screenshots Asuma smoking.jpg Asuma-Sarutobi-asuma-sarutobi-18981594-1280-720.jpg Asumashikavshidan5.png Asuma Sarutobi.jpg Asuma struggles during fight with Akatsuki.jpg Asuma2.jpg Extended Chakra Blade.jpg -Asuma-Sarutobi-asuma-sarutobi-18981337-1280-720.jpg Asuma defeat 2.png 1asuma defeated in animal district.png Scene 101818.png Scene 101841.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Royal Guard Category:Airbenders Category:Firebender Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Zombies Category:Army of Light Category:Tacticians Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Immortal Category:Regeneration Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Metahumans Category:Royalty Category:Superheroes Category:Cosmic Force Category:Father Category:Veterans Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Projection Category:Bounty Category:Torture Victims Category:Jounin Category:Deceased Category:Smokers Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Toonami Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Murder Category:Souls Category:Stealth Force Category:Indomitable Will Category:Ninja Category:Chess Players Category:Ambassador Category:Legendary Character Category:Killed In Action